Thunder Storms
by White-Silver-Moonwhisper
Summary: Akari has always hated thunder and lightning. She never expected to find happiness during them. Akari x Juli or Julius Crap summaries..Sorry. Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. Slight OOCness which I apologize for.


Hey...I just got into a Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility addiction. And right now Juli (Julius) is my favourite male character...All of the fictions I've seen so far for this game are centered around Luke so far, and I happened to come across a sort of fan club for Juli on a Harvest Moon board once...So I'm not the only girl who likes him too :D...I am not very experienced in writing, so please don't be too harsh if you comment D: ...Enjoy :3

BTW for those who don't know, 'Akari' is the main girl's default name in the Japanese version I believe..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thunder and lightning were always the two worst things to ever appear in Akari's life ever since she was a child living in the city with her mother and father. The thunder was always

too noisy and the lightning was always much too bright and dangerous for her liking, and after her parents were lost at sea while on a cruise ship thanks to a thunder storm, she has

hated it ever since. It didn't help her fears when she was voyaging towards Waffle Island for the first time, as the storm was so sudden and so abrupt that it sent her into the world of

the unconscious shortly after it had happened. Now, the beastly storm had reared its ugly head once again and pestered the island once more with its vicious storms and gushing

rainfalls pouring all over her crops. At this rate it would all flood and become nothing but a field of mud and dead seeds. "Great..." she sighed in annoyance as she leaned against a

windowsill and watched a small river of mud and water plough through her crops like a knife to soft butter, jumping a little at the terrible boom from the sky which caused her to back

away from the window, not wanting to watch the ugly-shaped forks of light rip through the sky once again. When she was a little girl, she would always hide under the soft blankets of

her bed with the comfort and company of her stuffed animals to keep her company as well as her parents until they vanished. However nowadays the only animals around her were not

stuffed, and had their own kind to huddle up to as she knew the ducks, chickens, and the other kinds of animals wouldn't be pleased to have her disturb them and cling to them.

Walking over to her kitchen and looking out of the window again, she caught sight of a figure trying to make their way up the hill to the Maple Lake District, only to slip in the mud and

fall. Sighing and wondering what in the world was making her feel the need to go hero at that moment, she took her umbrella from its little hook and went out the door to find the

person and help them.

Walking carefully down the path since the mud and the stones made everything slippery and unpredictable in the rain, especially now of all times, Akari made her way to the person

who out of all the people she could've run into at a time like this, was Julius who turned to her and blinked in confusion. The poor man was soaked as far as she could see, with his

multicoloured hair sticking to his face in places and his makeup smeared only slightly. "Akari? What are you doing out here?" he asked, and Akari motioned over to her house before

explaining to him that she'd seen him from her kitchen and decided to help. Looking at the hill behind Julius that he was trying to climb, Akari shook her head as she took his hand

lightly. "C'mon..." she gave him a light tug and motioned towards her house once again. "It's too muddy to climb that hill, and the other entrances to that district are flooded out. L

et's go back to my house and get you warmed up, alright?" Akari said and after a few seconds of hesitation and thinking, Julius shrugged and smiled a little before following the farm girl

back to her house. Upon getting inside the small house and putting his soaked jacket by the stove as Akari had instructed him to do, the jeweller was immediately surrounded in

warmth from the stove and sighed in contempt before blinking as a towel was handed to him. "Your makeup is all messed up...So is your hair..." Akari said meekly as she knew saying

that would definitely result in— "Whaat?!" Julius cried, running to a mirror and groaning as he feverishly rubbed off all his makeup and dried his hair as best he could, leaving it tangled

up and messy as a result. "Ugh...Perfect..." he groaned as he cleared the last of the makeup off of him and turned to Akari with a look of misery which only caused her to giggle a little

bit. She and Julius had become friends since he moved to the island a year ago, and knew him well enough to know when he was being overdramatic about something. She was also

slightly shocked though to actually see him without a spot of makeup on his face for once, though for now she focused on getting him dry.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I apologize how terribly short this looks D: It looks better on Word.**

**Poor Juli and his makeup...I always thought that AkarixJuli was a cute couple too.**

**I'll put up the next chapter later alright? I hope Juli fan's like this so far..**

**(Um...I spaced out the lines for an easier read...k? :3)  
**


End file.
